1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device intended to receive a human head for the purpose of repose and more particularly to head or neck supporting means which contains a passage or hole through which a user can breathe.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0107025 discloses a TRAVEL PILLOW CUSHION WITH STRAP AND POUCH AND SEAT BRACKET WITH SUPPORT TRAY FOR TRAIN SEATS, BUS SEATS AND COMMERCIAL AIRLINE SEATS. A travel pillow cushion is designed with means and devices for anchoring pillow cushion to the head rest of train seats or bus seats using the special adjustable strap with pouch. And for future seat designs, one will be able to mount the pillow cushion in front of himself/herself using the special bracket with female catch slots and the pillow cushion support tray with male hook hanger end. So, a person can rest during travel in a forward leaning inclined position on a bus seat or train seat.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.